Being Careful
by Beautiful Allusion
Summary: Jack promised his youngest sister that he would come back. He promised he'd be careful. Fifth in a series of oneshots about Jack and his 'family'. Introduces Will to the concept of Jacks relations, and provides the prologue to a soon to be published story


**Being Careful**

Jack smiled at everyone he passed as he waved his cane around on his way through the streets of Tortuga. He'd found Gibbs and discussed his options with him, then proceeded to introduce him to Will, the annoying whelp who had him here in the first place.

He knew he would have ended up back in Tortuga soon anyway, he needed a crew and even if he thought it wasn't for the best if he was seen around his 'family' it was necessary; his 'sisters' were sure to kill him if he didn't see them soon.

He fell a little behind Gibbs and Will and suddenly felt something tug on his sleeve. As his head spun around he felt one of his trinkets whack him across the face and let out a breath through gritted teeth, smiling as he recognized the laugh that he heard.

"You need to learn to be more careful, Jack," Marie touched the spot that had been hit by the offending metal in his hair and then hooked her arm through his, walking forwards with him to catch up to Will and Gibbs, nearing Gibb's house as they went, "Nicole, Dad and I were wondering when you'd show up."

Jack went to respond but was stopped when Nicole came running out of the house and threw her arms around Will's neck, startling the young man and causing Jack and Marie to run forwards, "Nicole!"

As she heard Marie's voice she unlatched herself from Will and then stood back, looking at him with tomato coloured cheeks as she walked up to Jack and hugged him, turning back to Will and apologising, "sorry…sir; I thought you were Jack. I'm his older sister Nicole."

Will looked slightly confused or disbelieving as he shook Nicole's hand and then turned to Jack, raising his eyebrows as the pirate stepped forward with his hand on the small of Marie's back and gesturing between the two with his cane as he spoke, "Will this is my family, Gibbs and Nicole you met and this is my younger sister Marie. Everyone this is Will."

Gibbs smiled as Marie shook Will's hand and then patted Jack on the back and led him inside with Nicole, a tall man with dark hair meeting them at the door, "that's Nicole's husband, Daniel. He and Jack don't really get along, Jack thinks he's stuffy."

Will nodded at the information from Marie, allowing her to take his arm and lead him inside as he looked around at everything with confusion, taking in the house and the family around him then looking at Marie who seemed to be smiling at his puzzled expression, "you're confused about Jack having a family aren't you."

Jack smiled at the sounds Will produced from nearby and kept his back turned to them, interested in Marie's explanations, "Nicole is two years older than Jack and Jack is two years older than me, Daniel is six months younger than Nicole and dad is well, dad. Jack isn't actually a blood relation, are you part of his crew?"

Jack knew when it was his time to step in, turning in a showy fashion he placed a hand on Will's shoulder and then pushed the cane to his chest, patting him on the back as he turned away and placed it by the wall.

"You almost got killed again didn't you?" Marie challenged as she looked between the two men and sighed in frustration, hitting Jack lightly on the chest, "I told you to be more careful."

Jack grinned and put a hand on Marie's shoulder, intent on showing off a little to Will, glancing at the boy and then looking back at Marie, "Marie, lo…" his sentence trailed off as her hand connected hard against his face with a loud snapping sound, causing him to put more pressure on her shoulder as he swung back and forward a little.

"You deserved that. You know you shouldn't use me to show off to your friends," she huffed as she straightened him up and then glared at him, making sure he was steady and then moved her hands, ignoring his flinch as she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, "and you have to be more careful."

"Will do," Jack whispered back as they let go and turned to see Nicole laughing with her dad and Daniel and Will chatting in the corner, "we're leaving tomorrow though. I promise we'll come back."

"You better Jack," she said quietly as she hooked her arm through his again and then placed his hat on her head, "you better be careful."

**A/N: **Fifth in my series of one-shots, I know it isn't the best, I'd go so far as to say it's the worst in the series, but it serves the purpose of preparing you for the next one, Will is featured and that's why this one had to be written. It shows how Will met the others. Sam doesn't come in until after this. Thanks for reading and keep your eye out for the next one-shot, Ange.

(Links to the others can be found on my profile.)

Side note: I found this today on my computer and realised I haven't posted in a few months, so here it is. Its summer however and I have finished my final year of high school, so let the writing begin! Much love x


End file.
